


Good Times at Motel 6

by honeypothux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Partner Swapping, Stockings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypothux/pseuds/honeypothux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo can’t help himself. When he’s horny, all sense flies out the window. There is no time to consider the risks of skipping headphones or not locking the door, not when his dick is aching and he needs to come like its nobody’s business. So, when Hux comes home early from class to find him watching a porno where two young guys— “teen twinks”, according to the title —get plowed by four other men, he has no one to blame but himself. </p><p>He expects Hux to laugh. Instead, they set off to recreate his fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Times at Motel 6

**Author's Note:**

> A response to [this "Kylux Hard Kinks" prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/150222438825/brutal-gangbang-starring-twink-hux-and-twink-kylos).
> 
> Everyone is of age! Hux and Kylo are both 19.

They’re both freshmen in college when they make an earth shattering discovery.

Kylo can’t help himself. When he’s horny, all sense flies out the window. There is no time to consider the risks of skipping headphones or not locking the door, not when his dick is aching and he needs to come like its nobody’s business. So, when Hux comes home early from class to find him watching a porno where two young guys— “teen twinks”, according to the title —get plowed by four other men, he has no one to blame but himself.

He snaps his laptop shut and scrambles for excuses, certain Hux is going to call him depraved or insane. He’s flush red and reaching for integrity, stumbling over his words as Hux moves closer. He barely gets out, “It isn’t what you think!” before Hux has stolen his laptop and taken a seat on the bed. Kylo watches him flip the computer open and struggles to breathe, certain his life is over. He’ll have to request a dorm transfer, no, a school transfer. He’ll have to move six countries away and change his name a second time. For fuck’s sake, he doesn’t want to have to live life as Len Skami. He reaches for the laptop, whispering, “Hux, please.”

Hux pulls the laptop away and hits play. The images and sounds that greet him are vivid. The “teen twinks” aren’t just getting plowed. Oh no, plowed is far too gentle a word. They are getting their brains fucked out, bodies wracked as they are pushed against one another, screaming out in pleasure. Hux quirks a brow as the blonde one comes all over himself, squealing like he’s forgotten how words work. Even as he begins to hyperventilate, too sensitive to manage his own breathing, the man behind him continues thrusting, stretching him open on his ridiculous porn dick. The other twink brings their mouths together, swallowing his friends wild moans and covering them with his own.

When the video ends, Kylo is considering plastic surgery to accompany his name change. “Hux, I can explain,” he says. It is a lie. Explanation is not necessary and, if it were, would not help him. There is no denying what Hux has just seen. Kylo closes his eyes and waits for the disparaging laughter and snide comments. Instead, he feels a hand sneak up his inner thigh.  
  
“We should try this,” Hux purrs, crawling into Kylo’s lap. He wraps his legs around Kylo’s waist and lifts his chin, staring deep into his eyes. Kylo begins to suspect he’s been hypnotized, thoughts tangling in his head as Hux pets his jawline. Their lips come together and it's so light, a teasing touch that does nothing except make Kylo whine in the back of his throat. The sound encourages Hux, who seats himself atop Kylo’s erection with a grin. He tightens his hold of Kylo’s jaw and pulls open his mouth, pressing one finger inside. Kylo sucks without having to be asked.  
  
“Do you want to watch me get fucked?” Hux asks and Kylo, who has never thought of the concept before but suddenly can think of nothing else, nods. Hux laughs, pressing another finger into Kylo’s mouth and dragging it along his tongue. He rubs his fingers together, appreciating the feeling of Kylo’s saliva between them. “I’d like to see you like that. Pathetic and moaning.” He pauses, emphasizing his words. “Totally debauched.”

Kylo moans around his fingers and bucks up against him, seeking friction. Hux presses back down against him and pulls his fingers free, rubbing the saliva across Kylo’s lips. “Really,” he says, voice honey sweet, “you should have told me sooner. I can set this up for us. I can get us ruined.”

Nothing in the world sounds as appealing and Kylo pulls Hux into a kiss. It occurs to him that this is a bizarre situation. His roommate, who has never expressed any interest before, is pressing up against his cock and kissing him, buying into his fantasies of getting gangbanged with a friend instead of recoiling. For a moment, he thinks that this might be some kind of cruel joke. The thought is dashed when Hux leans in to whisper, “And after they’re done with you, I’ll fuck you myself.”

 

Hux, ever meticulous, manages everything. He finds the men and the venue, spending weeks at his computer negotiating with candidates to ensure that they have the best possible experience. When Kylo asks why it is taking so long, Hux rattles of a list of criteria so thorough it makes Kylo’s headspin. Only the STI/STD checks -- so they can come inside, Hux explains -- seem necessary, but even those begin to seem extraneous as the days drag on.

He finds himself jacking off in the shower a lot more often, biting his lower lip to keep quiet while other students wash up only feet away. It isn’t his fault, per say. Hux has taken up the hobby of detailing precisely what they’re going to do once all the men are lined up. He’ll talk about how much come will be leaking out of them, how they’ll be overused messes struggling to stand. Then, once Kylo is sufficiently aroused and wrapped around his finger, he runs off the library to study, a wide grin on his face.

Kylo should have guessed he was a fucking tease.

 

When the fateful day finally arrives, Kylo stares up at the motel and considers going home. It isn’t that he’s lost interest. He certainly still responds to Hux’s descriptions, playing them out in his head during the dull moments of lecture. They haunt his dreams, leaving him with sheets to clean in the morning like he’s still a pubescent kid unable to control himself. But, tracing the outline of some seedy motel off the side of the road, he begins to imagine all the ways in which this could go horribly wrong. Even with Hux’s vetting process, throwing themselves at the feet of four strange men seemed like asking for trouble.

Kylo turns to Hux to express his concerns.  He finds Hux’s eyes teeming with excitement, so green in the outside light that they seem blinding. Hux takes his hand and Kylo relents, swallowing his apprehension. They both want this. He can’t run off now, so he follows Hux inside, heart beating loud enough to hear.

The motel room is awful. The decor is ancient, chairs depicting that famous little blue squiggle from the 80s, the pattern that covers every bus seat in the world. It smells of mold and bleach, odor sharp enough to sting the eyes. Hux sets their things down in the closet and pulls the sheets off the bed. He’s brought his own to stave off bed bugs and offer the cleaning staff some courtesy. Kylo rolls his eyes and leans against the wall as Hux pulls the new sheets on. He’d thought it was a ridiculous consideration in the first place, finding it all the more wasteful now that the lack of cleaning staff was apparent. Then again, without cleaning staff, who is to say if the sheets had ever been changed? Kylo swallows and shelves his unspoken complaints.

The room boasts scratched up wallpaper and stained, patchy carpeting. It’s the sort of place one would peg for drug deals and sex work. The thought makes a shocking warmth crawl up Kylo’s spine. He knows Hux could have picked anywhere in the world for their rendezvous. Neither of them are strapped for cash and even an expensive hotel isn’t much split seven ways. No -- they’re here by design. It’s an aesthetic decision, one meant to make them feel like cheap little whores. The very thought of being fucked there, ruined in the company of rotten plumbing and crack deals, makes him hot. He wants to be used.

“Lay down with me,” Hux says, already sprawled across the bed. He looks sweet against his new sheets, hair forming a halo around his head. Even though Hux is anything but innocent, the image sticks in Kylo’s head. He lays down, tucking Hux’s back against his chest and pressing his face into his hair. Hux exhales and shifts, closing his eyes and relaxing into his hold. They lay still, listening to each other breathing and drawing close to his sleep. When a knock comes to the door, they almost let their guests leave, level of comfort nearly enough to throw off weeks of planning. But Hux peels himself from the bed and lets the men, offering each one a knowing smile.

Kylo sits up in bed, chest tight as he looks over their guests. There are four of them, just like in the video, and they look fearsome. Several of them aren’t much bigger than himself -- few men are -- but the number makes him sweat. They would have no trouble overpowering him, if they wanted. His tongue feels heavy in his mouth and he waves his hand, uncertain what he might say or if words were even appropriate. The men look him over and their eyes feel molten hot on his skin. He is compelled to strip for them, to show them what they’re working with. As he moves to undress, Hux sets a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“I bought you something,” Hux says and his eyes glint in the poor, dark lighting of the room. His grin sends a jolt straight to Kylo’s cock and, as he walks toward the closet with swaying hips, Kylo can’t help but imagine he’s gone to bed with the devil himself. He’s too charming, too connected. Who else could have convinced him to come this far and lay himself bare before four men in the name of debauchery?  

The bag Hux pulls from his backpack is small and made of black paper. The side says something in French and, if the font were not so swirly, Kylo might have read it. Hux returns to his side and the men come over, two of them laying their hands on Kylo’s chest. The timing is perfect and Kylo feels himself tense. He realizes that Hux’s long planning period was for more than selection. He was creating a controlled chaos. He was coordinating a plan.

The two men take his shirt from the bottom and pull it overhead, exposing his chest. Kylo flushes red down to his navel, feeling all of their eyes against pectorals and abs. One of them runs his hand down the middle of his torso, palms calloused and rough. Kylo bites his lip and averts his eyes, already too keyed up for his own good. Calm yourself, he thinks. They had a whole night ahead of them.

Reaching out, Hux lifts Kylo’s chin and smiles, directing his attention to the bag. “I hope you don’t mind that I dug around a little more on your laptop,” he says, batting his eyelashes to ensure that, no, Kylo doesn’t mind at all. “I just needed to know what you would like without any of your humility getting in the way.”  
  
Hux pulls out sheer purple stockings, the edges lined with thick lace. Kylo’s cock stirs in response and he gasps, fingers curling at his sides. One of the men cards his fingers in Kylo’s hair, forcing him to keep his eyes forward. “Hux,” he breaths, feeling exposed, dirty, and desperate all at once The fabric looks so soft and he felt his arousal surge, bringing his legs closer to his body. “Hux, please.”

One of the men laughs at his eagerness and another pulls off his shoes, belt, and pants, leaving him aching hard in his boxer briefs. Hux crawls over him and the men fan out around them, watching. He peels off Kylo’s regular socks and runs his fingers up to the inside of his thighs. “I’ve always wanted to see you this way,” he says, smiling to himself. Hux rolls the sheer, silky fabric over Kylo’s skin, making him shiver. Kylo cants his hips against the air and, already too excited for his own good, gasps when Hux palms his cock.

“There,” Hux says, sitting back on his knees to admire the lilac color against Kylo’s pale skin. “You’re stunning.” He smiles, taking note of how much such a little addition has changed. In the stockings, Kylo seems demure, though the outline of every muscle is still visible. It is a sight Hux will not soon forget.

Their guests approach, looking at Hux’s back. His time in control is, for the moment, complete. One of them grabs him by the hair and kisses him. He moans into their mouth and wraps his arms around their shoulders, deepening the kiss. Their hands run over his sides, gripping at his narrow waist as another one of them yanks his pants down and palms at his ass.

The remaining two descend on Kylo, lips catching against his neck and shoulder. He gasps when the tallest bites against his skin, drawing a whimper from his lips. Their hands are so big and they crowd his torso, leaving no patch of skin untouched. He feels too hot and too hard, unable to draw his eyes away from Hux in spite of the man who presses the heel of his palm against his cock. Hux looks gorgeous, skin turning pink as his clothes are stripped away, mouth agape as one man tongues into it. Kylo reaches full mast just from watching, mind screaming with an odd mix of feelings. The desire to watch clashes with a need to step in and take Hux for himself. He wonders how Hux would feel, so lax and loose against him. Before he can consider it, his head is tugged to the side, lips stolen in a violent kiss.

Hux moans into the mouth of one man as the other, a blonde, presses a lube slicked finger inside his entrance. The blonde is relentless, stretching him open with harsh thrusts. “You’re just swallowing me up, Red,” he says, voice a low growl. Hux shivers at the nickname, fascinated by the reduction of his character to a meager trait. It makes him feel cheap and unimportant, like a mindless little toy that can only be distinguished by its looks. The blonde continues, making him whine and working a second finger inside. “Such a needy little slut. Getting off in front of your friend. You’d let anyone fuck you, wouldn’t you?”

Hux breaks away from his kiss and nods his head. Kylo sees this out of the corner of his eye and feels a dribble of precome leak out of his cock. Hux, the high and mighty, has admitted to wanting to be a whore. Its enough to make him moan, breathless as his face is passed between the two men, lips swollen and wet from constant kissing. Fingers disappear inside Hux, whose pink hole stretches to accommodate them, and Kylo thrusts against the hand on his cock. The tallest laughs in his ear. “You want that, huh?” he says and Kylo, breathless, nods.

The two men pull away from him, leaving him aching hard and unattended. They stand off to the side as Hux is put on his hands and knees over Kylo, their faces incredibly close. The blonde continues to finger Hux, making him twitch and gasp in Kylo’s face. Hux looks unfocused, eyes lacking their usual icy glare. Kylo thinks he looks cute, which is not a term he ever thought might apply to Hux, who has only ever been 19, scary, imposing, and sexy. He sets his hand on the side of Hux’s face, running his thumb over his cheekbone. “You’re beautiful,” he whispers and Hux’s eyes go wide.

The blonde exchanges fingers for tongue and Hux loses it. He cries out and presses his forehead to Kylo’s shoulder for support, legs trembling behind him. “You looked so jealous earlier, Kylo,” one of them, a brunette, says. Kylo swallows, eyes still trained on Hux.That this man knows his name despite their lack of introduction is erotic. He feels more vulnerable than before, as if he can hide nothing from their prying eyes. “Why don’t you kiss him?” the brunette continues, smirking. His cock is out and in hand, huge and leaking precome. He wants a show. Kylo will give it to him.

Kylo turns Hux’s face towards him and brings their lips together. By now, they’ve shared a hundred kisses in their dorm room. It is nothing new, except for the looming eyes which somehow change everything. They forget all their skill, lips stuttering against one another’s. Hux gasps and holds onto Kylo’s shoulders, eyes screwed shut as he is tongued open. Kylo takes the opportunity to use his own tongue, working it into Hux’s mouth. The kiss is a sloppy mess, but Kylo imagines their guests appreciate the display of “innocence”.

“Okay, here we go, Red,” the blonde says, wiping his mouth clean against his forearm. He rises behind Hux, pressing his massive cock to the cleft of his ass. Hux shudders as he rubs it over his entrance, breaking away from Kylo and staring back over his shoulder. Both of them inhale as they catch the size of the thing. The head alone is massive and Hux spreads his knees further apart, worried he’ll be knocked over once it slips inside.

Before the thrusting begins, another cock is pushed between their faces. Its owner, the tallest, rubs it over Kylo’s spit slick lips and takes Hux by the hair, forcing his cheek against it. “Alright, no need to be greedy with each other. Use your mouths for something more generous,” he says, dragging his cock back and forth between their skin. Hux opens his mouth, letting it slide between his lips, and Kylo copies him, unsure what else to do. Their eyes meet across the cock and Kylo flushes. Sharing in something so lewd, he felt bare. Surely there was nothing more intimate than this?

Kylo gets his answer as Hux falters, head dropping down as the blonde presses inside. Hux claws at Kylo’s shoulder with one hand and palms his cock with the other, gasping for air as he was pressed open. “You’re so fucking tight,” the blonde whispers, giving his first shallow thrust into Hux’s body. “I can’t even get all the way in the way you’re clenching around me, kitten.” Thrusting again, he fully seats himself inside and Hux gives a strangled moan, hips twitching back. The blonde pets his shoulder blades and shushes him, locking eyes with Kylo.

Kylo is unsure what to make of his feelings. On one hand, Hux is trembling over him, hard cock pink and leaking between his thighs. He looks amazing, face messy with precome and spit, mouth agape as a massive cock rubs over every spot inside him. On the other hand, he cannot deny the way the other man’s stare makes him feel like pulling Hux away and slamming him down for himself, claiming him in front of their audience of pretend lovers. They aren’t true lovers themselves, not exactly, but they can be. They will be, if Kylo has any say in what comes after this.

Fortunately, the beginnings of jealousy are trampled by the pleased sigh Hux makes as the man starts thrusting in earnest. The beauty of what he is watching -- Hux’s thighs spread wide and shaking, face and cock flush -- outweigh any temporary bitterness. It is exactly what he’d imagined for weeks now, even greater than his wildest expectations. How could he have ever known Hux’s moans were so loud?

Before he can begin to question himself again, the erection at his lips presses into his mouth, head rubbing against his tongue. Kylo inhales through his nose and looks the man in the eye, groaning as the cock begins to breach his throat. He’s sucked dick before, but never anything quite this big and never with so much attention. He gags, lips stretched wide, and does his best.

Hux is dragged off his lap and resettled at the end of bed. He tangles his fingers in the sheets and grunts every time he’s pushed into, head bowed and perfect hair unsettled. They don’t allow him to test long. The brunette lifts his head and presses his cock to his cheek. Hux brightens at the sight of it and licks his lips, staring right into Kylo’s eyes. It’s a performance piece, but one that shocks Kylo into groaning. Hux runs his tongue over the head and cleans up the precome he finds, closing his lips around it and hollowing his cheeks. The brunette allows him to tease for a little while longer before grabbing him by the hair and shoving into his throat. Hux gags but continues on with his work.

It becomes easier for Kylo to multi-task, throat growing accustomed to the intrusion. It takes all of his skill and focus to watch Hux, but it's worth it. He thinks that he’s found a world wonder, cherishing the way Hux bobs between the two men, helpless. He commits the image to memory, tucks it in the very forefront of his mind, guarding it for future use. From now on, he won’t have to rely on Hux’s descriptions to get off in the shower. He’ll have this, the memory Hux coming undone, usual grace replaced by something obscene.

Kylo reaches for his cock, stopped by the grip of the fourth man. “None of that, sweetheart,” the man says, clicking his tongue. “You have to earn that and I don’t think you’ve done quite enough yet.”

Kylo grumbles and tries to turn his head, unable to see where his hand is being guided with a cock buried in his throat. When he feels something hot touch his palm, he closes his fingers, shocked that it fills his large hand so well. He matches his strokes to the thrusts that make Hux shiver, unable to focus on anything but Hux’s shaking knees and the throb of his erection. There is a dark stain on the front of his underwear, cock straining against the fabric. At this rate, he may come untouched, driven wild by the sight of Hux alone.

Before he can think of his own orgasm, the man inside Hux stutters and groans, releasing. Hux spasms and claws the hips of the man he’s sucking off, body drooping as his ass was left empty. Come dribbled out of his, trailing over the cleft of his ass and down his balls. “There you go, slut,” the blonde says, slapping Hux’s ass and leaving a bright red hand print. He pulls Hux’s cheeks apart and stretched open his hole, urging more semen to dribble out. “You see this?” he says, looking to Kylo. “Lovely, right? He took me so well.”

Hux's entrance is raw and leaking. Kylo can’t help but stare. He lifts his hips into the air again and two of the men laugh at his desperation. The one he’d been jerking off pulls away and peels back his underwear, whistling as Kylo’s cock rises to attention. Its more than respectable and shining with precome, twitching each time Hux groans around the cock in his mouth.

“Well look at that,” the blonde says. “We’ve hardly even touched you and you’re already there, aren’t you? You’re already desperate to come.” He grabs Hux by the hair and pulls him off the dick in his mouth. Hux pants, spit rolling down his chin. When he is brought over to Kylo’s erection, he does not delay, taking the head into his mouth and lapping up the mess Kylo has made. “Good thing your friend is such a slut too, huh? He’ll help you out.”

The moan that wracks Kylo’s throat as Hux lowers his head is impossibly loud. Its vibrations spur the tallest to come, filling Kylo’s mouth. He pulls out halfway through, leaving Kylo’s tongue and face coated in sticky, white semen. The heat of it burns Kylo’s cheeks and makes him close his eyes, shame going right to his groin where Hux is at work. This is a mess. He loves it.

Kylo tangles his hands in Hux’s hair, moaning Hux’s name until he is silenced, the blonde’s fingers filling his mouth. Down below, Hux lifts his head and mumbles, “You taste good.” His voice is rough and tattered at the edges, but so sweet and earnest that Kylo feels his heart flutter. It is a lewd compliment, but he takes pride in it anyway. Once this is over, he plans on tasting Hux everywhere just so he can say the same.

The man Kylo had been jacking off took his place behind Hux, slamming into him without apology. Hux falls forward onto his chest, whimpering at the immediate breakneck pace. He buries his face against Kylo’s inner thigh and holds his breath. The man grabs his cock from behind, milking him, and Hux’s entire body seizes up. He comes without an ounce of dignity, howling as he spills his seed across the bed. His collapse against the sheets is dramatic, but the man continues thrusting, holding him up by his hips.

Hux lifts his head to recapture Kylo’s cock, but Kylo holds him at bay. “Rest,” he whispers and Hux moans, forcing his face back against Kylo’s thigh. The cock inside his body presses against his prostate and he almost sobs, the tingling sensation too great for him to handle. He leans into Kylo’s touch until it is pulled away. The men hoist Kylo onto his hands and knees, laying him out before Hux. They hand Hux the lube and he realizes there is no time to rest. No matter, he thinks. He did not collect these men for nap time.

Multiple hands rake down Kylo’s back, massaging his muscles and scratching the base of his skull. The heat around his cock remains, still stinging. Turned away from Hux, his need to come is the only salient thought in his mind. “Go ahead, Red,” the brunette says, cooing Hux. “Finger him open for us. Get him ready.” The voice makes Kylo close his eyes. Before Hux has even started, he is close. The thought of Hux being inside him, even just his fingers, is glorious. The actual sensation, he finds, is even better.

Though he is reeling from one orgasm and already building toward a second, Hux manages to slip a finger inside Kylo. It eases in with the help of flavored lube, bubblegum scent helping settle Hux’s nerves. Kylo tenses around the finger and bites the inside his cheek. He does his best to relax, indulging in the feeling of the hands along his back and sides.

“You two are precious,” the tallest says, slipping his own finger in to join Hux’s. Kylo grunts and breaths harder, shifting on his knees. The others are starting to get hard again and he bucks his hips, frustrated that he is the only one being kept from coming. Hux must notice his frustration, as he curls his finger against Kylo’s prostate and rubs.

“Fuck, Hux!” Kylo cries, jerking his hips forward. He still cannot bring himself come, but he’s so close that his vision blurs around the edges. “Hux, please,” he begs, rocking his hips back and forth. “I want to come, I need to come. Hux, please.” He’s whining, making a fool of himself. Hux moves to give him what he wants and is pulled away.

"Tsk, tsk,” the tallest says, pulling his own finger out and rolling Kylo over onto his back. “Did you forget we were here? What an ungrateful little slut you are,” he said, parting Kylo’s thighs. He runs his hands over the soft fabric of the stockings before pressing two fingers back inside, scissoring them. Kylo gasps and covers his mouth his hand, only to have the blonde steal his hand away and wrap it around his cock. “Don’t worry, we’ll remind you what you’re both here for.”

The tallest whistles through his teeth and jerks his head toward the space beside Kylo. The man inside Hux groans and pulls, dragging him over and laying him down on Kylo’s right. Up close, the sheen of Hux’s skin is more obvious. He lays his head against Kylo’s shoulder, breath warm on his neck. He is already exhausted but he smiles up at Kylo anyway, taking his hand and laying a kiss upon the knuckles.

Hux yelps as the man shoves back into him, just as merciless as he’d been before. Kylo squeezes his hand and braces himself, staring into Hux’s pleasured expression while his body is opened up from the inside. The cock thrusting into his grip becomes erratic and he squeezes harder, flinching as cum falls over their chests. Hux is too distracted to notice, crying out for the gods to hear him.  
  
When the brunette finally settles between Kylo’s legs, the ache in his cock is great enough for him to spread his legs on his own. He stares the man dead in the eye and offers himself, driven forward by the high pitched wails Hux is making in his ear. “Aw,” the brunette says, lining up with his entrance. “You really want it, don’t you? It’s killing you, being empty like this.” The light pressure and heat alone are enough to make Kylo moan, his hips lifting to meet them. His pride is gone and he nods, pressing against him. The brunette pulls back, the devil in his eye. “Say it.”  
  
Kylo hesitates until Hux’s nails dig into his skin. He looks over to find a fresh pool of come around Hux’s softening dick, his thighs twitching. The expression on Hux’s face is artful, pupils blown wide as he squirms, still getting fucked even after he’s dirtied himself. Kylo bites his lower lip and looks down at his cock, watching as more precome coats the head. He exhales through his nose and closes his eyes. “I can’t take being empty anymore,” he says, tightening his hold on Hux’s hand. “I want you.”  
  
“You want me _what_?”

Kylo opened his eyes, staring up. “I want you inside me.”  
  
The brunette takes his cue and shoves inside, taking himself to the base in one fell swoop. He grunts and Kylo throws his head back, panting. He’s is larger than anyone Kylo’s ever taken before and Kylo can feel it, the stretch and magnificent fullness. It’s dizzying and he wraps his legs around the brunette’s waist, holding him in lace.

Once the thrusting starts, Kylo’s pants turn to raucous moans. It is only a few minutes before he starts to feel it coming, bubbling up from his groin and spreading out over his body in waves. For a second, he thinks about using the safeword Hux established weeks beforehand -- gingersnap. All the build up, all the tension. It is going to be too much. He’s going to pass out. He won’t be able to handle it.

It crashes over him before he can do anything else. “Fuck!” he screams, throwing his head back against the bed. His hold on Hux’s hand becomes a vicegrip as his own come spills over his stomach, muscles spasming and twitching as a bright white heat overwhelms his vision and body. It is the most intense orgasm he’s ever had. He struggles to breath, gulping down air and forgetting to exhale. Hands come and rub over his jaw and stomach, so plentiful in number that he can only wonder who is touching him. He thinks that he will never feel more than this. The sensations are overwhelming and Hux is beside him, caressing him, _loving him_. This is more than he will ever know again.

The next second comes and he discovers that he is wrong.

The man doesn’t stop thrusting and the hands keep petting. One, too big and rough to be Hux’s, wraps around his limp cock and squeezes, drawing another shout from his lips. His whole body burns and it is painful, so painful, but he refuses to end it. Behind the pain there is something close to heaven, a hum of pleasure that keeps him going even though his better sense tells him to stop. “Hux,” he mumbles, shaking against him. He opens his eyes and they kiss, staring into each other’s eyes as their guests carry on.

When it ends, they’re disgusting. Come crowds their stomachs and thighs, bruises blooming across their hips where strong hands held them too hard. The wet stains beneath them grow with every passing minute, come leaking out of their overused bodies. Kylo curls in against Hux, holding him close as they battle back the urge to sleep. “I feel like goo,” he mumbles, nuzzling his face against Hux’s. The muscles along his ass and inner thighs burn and he loathes the thought of returning to class tomorrow. He won’t be able to sit through the first five minutes of Snoke’s lecture, let alone two full hours.

Hux nods, humming, “Mhmm,” in response. He’s ruffled beyond recognition, uptight and snooty facade stripped bare in the aftermath of indulgence. His hair is soft under Kylo’s fingers and he thinks that the world would be a better place if Hux never wore hair gel at all.  
  
“You boys going to be alright?” the tallest calls, pulling his jacket on. They’re all gathering their things, heeding Hux’s instructions to leave once the fun was over. As pleasant as a mass cuddle session sounds, the bed isn’t large enough for it. Hux waves his hand at him and tucks his face against the warmth of Kylo’s neck. He lays silent until the light flicks off and the door closes, leaving them in darkness.

Kylo sighs and kisses Hux’s forehead. He smiles against his skin, chuckling. “I thought you said were going to fuck me,” he says, teasing. Hux groans in his arms and slaps his chest.

“Fuck you,” he says, closing his eyes.

“Yes, I think that is what I said.”

Hux sits up, barely able to support himself on his elbows. He’s squinting, struggling to keep his eyes open as his mind drifts toward rest. “Are you being serious right now? Do you want me to fuck you after all that? We’d die,” he says, falling back against the bed on the last word.

Kylo snickers louder and tucks Hux back against his chest. “I know,” he says, petting the base of Hux’s spine. “I’m just teasing you, Hux. I couldn’t go another round if you paid me.”  
  
Hux hums again and Kylo pressed a final kiss to his skin. The conversation is over, now. Their bodies are strung out and in need of rest. He can only imagine how many hours they’ll spend tomorrow trying to clean themselves up. Maybe Hux will let him wash his hair for him. On that thought, he closes his eyes and proceeds toward the dimensions of rest.

“Kylo?” Hux says, stirring him just as he’s about to slip away.

“What is it, Hux?” he replies, voice hoarse.

A minute passes and then: “I love you.”

Kylo opens his eyes to find Hux asleep in his arms. He knows it doesn’t count during or just after sex, but his heart swells in his chest. Quiet, low enough to avoid waking him, Kylo says, “I love you too, Hux.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, well there you go. This was my first time trying out present tense so comments/critiques on that are appreciated!


End file.
